Inhale Deeply, Exhale Slowly
by ascentofstan
Summary: Since Harry Potters retirement from public life three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the noble house of Slytherin has become synonymous with evil and treachery. Best friends Scorpius Malfoy and muggle born Eleonora Jago attempt to eschew the values of the wizarding world and the newly formed shadowy Unity movement to forge their own path through a life of prejudice and hate.
1. Control

"Is this what they fought for? Is this what they died for? Did they kill my parents, your parents and countless others to just to slip on a different colour hood? For too long have we cowered in the corner, hiding behind our blood stained house crest. Are we forever going to stand by in acceptance as we are denied what we deserve? Because if we do, we will never get it. You will never get that job you worked so hard for after you graduate. You will never get to eat in the best restaurants or drink in the best bars or shop in the best shops. You will never get to marry the person you truly love. All because of choices made my those you share a name with, those who most of us have never even met. And a choice made by a talking hat when we were 11 years of age. Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin. The house that haunts us, the house that defines us and the house that will continue to hold us back our entire lives. But I am not ashamed my friends. I am not ashamed to be here now with you. I am not bitter, twisted or angry that this is where I sleep at night. This is where we sleep at night, the reviled generation, the sons and daughters of the worst of them all, this is where we sleep at night and this is where we will continue to sleep for the rest of our lives. And I for one am fucking proud. I am proud to be a Slytherin and to be with you right now. Because this is our real family. The people in this room now, not the blood supremacist maniacs that didn't stick around to raise us or the reformed cowards who snivel and suffer their way through this mess of a life. No, this is our family and not even they can take that away from us. They can call us their names, they can beat us until we are bloody and they can deny us every right a witch or wizard should have but they cannot take us away from us. Only together can we change things. Only together can we put an end to this. This is Weasley's world. And I for one don't want to live in it anymore!"

Wild cheers and applause rang around the dank, decaying dungeon as the boy jumped down from the table into the throng surrounding him. Accepting handshakes, claps on the back and kisses from the more forward girls, the boy grinned in delight, passion still burning in his bright blue eyes as he made his way through the room. As he reached the edges of the room he glimpsed a flash of purple hair as the door to the common room slammed shut. He had to act fast. Putting his wand to his throat he uttered the spell.

"Sonourous."

His sly and melodic voice boomed all around as he began.

"Excuse me my friends, but I have to take my leave of you."

He grinned as the groans echoed around the room, particularly revelling in the crestfallen look upon the pretty blonde that he just noticed was clutching his arm.

"I know, I know but detention calls. Yet another miscarriage of justice. Potter hexes me and I'm the one to get the punishment."

The crowd booed and he knew he was away without incident. Normally after such a speech he would bask in the adulation for a while before the inevitable descending of the Slytherin elite, who would dissect every word he had said and not allow him to escape until well after midnight. But he was in no mood for such distractions today. He lifted the charm and gracefully stepped out of the common room, the portrait hole closing with a thud and the voices that had just seconds ago been so loud and invasive giving way to a peaceful silence. He closed his eyes for a moment, briefly forgetting why he had rushed out here before a voice awoke him to his purpose.

"Nice speech. A little too repetitive if you ask me. And all that family stuff? Cut the fucking bullshit Edwards."

Rufus Edwards opened his eyes to see a short purple haired girl leaning casually against the opposite wall, a smirk plastered on her face as she looked at him expectantly.

"Always a pleasure Elle." he smirked back, enjoying the brief flash of anger that clouded her features.

"Only my friends call my that, as you well know."

"Friends? As in plural? We both know that you only have one Eleonora, if we can even call that a friendship. It's more like teacher and pupil is it not, the way you follow him around like a lost Hufflepuff. And where pray is the elusive Malfoy this evening. He more than most should have reason to believe in our cause. Does he want to be a pariah in his own house as well as the rest of the world?"

"He's around," Eleonora stated casually. "Some people just have a problem trusting you and your friends Edwards. Sure your words are pretty and those blue eyes are just so adorable but some of us remember what happened the last time this house began mindlessly following a shadowy group with a questionable name."

"You sound like Albus fucking Potter," Rufus said, his anger beginning to surface at the uncooperative girl in front of him. "The Unity group is the real thing Eleonora. No hidden agendas, no secret resurrection rituals or blood purity tests. We just want our basics rights in the Wizarding community back."

"If your so transparent then why all the secrecy Edwards? The out of sight meetings, the hidden identities. And your leader? La Volpe isn't it? The Fox. Very appropriate for someone who no-one has ever seen in public before. How can you trust someone that nobody knows?"

"I know enough. And I know that if he was to show himself in public he'd be thrown in prison quicker than you can say Slytherin."

"That's a bollocks excuse. If he believed in your struggle so much then he wouldn't even be afraid to take the killing curse for it."

Rufus seethed at the girl. Did she not understand? She had suffered just as much, maybe even more than him in this school thanks to the so-called 'golden generations' children, children who parroted their battle scarred parents words and presented them as facts to the rest of the world. She had been cursed, hexed, and abused her entire school life, with no promise of it ending when she finally broke free of this castle, yet still she did not show any inclination towards the cause. He knew the source of the problem was Scorpius Malfoy. The most talented wizard of his generation, the potential to be greater than them all, but unwilling to step outside his brilliant mind for even a second to help those who needed it. Eleonora was the only person he ever showed any signs of caring towards. The odd couple who acted above it all. Rufus felt the rage grow inside him at the sheer ignorance of them, the selfishness. He decided quickly to go on the offensive.

"Well my my, aren't we feeling brave this evening Elle? I didn't't realise you were allowed to engage in this sort of discussion without Malfoy's approval. Normally you just stand back and let him do all the actual work don't you? Tell me is that what you do in his bed as well?" Rufus sneered at her, knowing he'd hit his mark.

There was a sudden flash of red light and he was thrown back, crashing against the portrait hole with a thud and landing in a heap on the floor. He looked up just in time to see his wand fly into the raging girls hand as she stalked towards him, now wielding both weapons pointed right at his heart.

"You think you can mess with me like that you fucking prick?" she spat out.

Rufus was quiet for a second and then began to chuckle softly, soon turning into full blooded laughter.

"What have you got to laugh about dickhead?" Eleonora questioned, venom laced through her words.

"It's you Elle. So enthralled to your emotions that reason is thrown out the window. Tell me what would dear Scorpious say if he saw this? Saw you pointing my own wand at my chest? Do you think he would be impressed?"

Rufus saw the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes as the reality of the situation she had got herself into became clear. He waited for her to speak. She did not oblige, but after a few seconds she composed herself, lowered her wand and threw his back at him, which he caught deftly. He stood up with as much elegance as he could muster, brushing the dirt off his robes as he did so. Finally he turned around to see Eleonora, wand hanging limply by her side, looking at him with a mixture of defiance and regret.

"I apologise for the crass comments," he began, much to the shock of the witch in front of him. "They were uncalled for. However.."

His voice dropped to a near whisper.

"You do not point your weapon at me ever. Do you understand? You do not attack me again. You do not spread your rubbish about our movement. Otherwise I might start making my own enquiries. I might start asking questions about the Chamber of Secrets. What is it you two are getting up to down there Elle? Because I know you're not really sleeping with him, it's neither of your style. I've heard rumours, not pleasant ones at that, and for all your talk of how you don't trust me and Unity, its you two who are messing around with magic if they are to be believed, pushing it to dark places where you have no need to go. Just watch yourself Eleonora. Don't just blindly follow him. Because one day soon your going to have to choose a side. Both of you are."

Eleonora studied him as he spoke, and she couldn't help but feel a chill. His eyes were steel and his voice harsh and she understood now why Scorpious had warned her about him, specifically telling her it was a bad idea to get involved with him, a piece of advice which she had predictably ignored. She had waited by the portrait hole earlier, knowing he would follow her if he caught a glimpse, knowing they would have this confrontation. She did not however expect to lose control like she had. He got to her there was no doubt about it. He had a certain power about him. Yes she knew she could batter him in a duel, but if Scorpious had taught her anything it was that there were different kinds of power, more subtle and artistic kinds and Rufus was certainly a master of them. But she would not give him the satisfaction of thinking he'd won. Not today. She cleared her mind like she had been taught, stowed her wand away and turned to leave before delivering her parting shot.

"I know which side I'm on Edwards," she began.

"My fucking side."


	2. Inhale Deeply, Exhale Slowly

"Where the fuck is he?" Eleonora groaned in frustration.

She had looked everywhere she could think to look, the library, the great hall, the kitchens, the Chamber, or 'evil lair' as she had taken to calling it just to piss Malfoy off, but still she hadn't caught a glimpse of the boy. She kicked the wall in frustration, wincing as her foot connected with the stone wall. She had recently managed to temper such violent outbursts until her run in with Edwards, which made her lack of self control today a worry. One conversation with the boy and months of having Scorpious perform Legilimency on her until she could block him out was wasted. She looked out of the window, watching the rain lashing down and staring at her own watery reflection. Began to feel that familiar self hatred boil up inside of her. She was pulled away from her contemplation of how far it was to the ground and how much it may hurt if she just crashed through the glass by a soft glowing light away towards the great lake. She squinted against the rain and saw what looked to be a figure leant against a tree overlooking the water.

"Of course," she thought wryly. "Of course he'd be in the last place anyone would ever think to be on a day like this."

She rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time, high fiving Peeves on the second floor as he was in the middle of doing something extremely obscene to a portrait of some 16th century nobleman. Laughed at his cackle as she rushed past him, finally reaching the entrance hall in record time. She braced herself as she walked through the double doors and out into the courtyard, immediately feeling the rain hammer against her face. Pulled her hood tighter and set off towards the lake and the stupid twat who had decided it was a nice day for a fucking picnic.

She found him deep in contemplation. He appeared to have erected a kind of tarpaulin next to the tree, could see where he had charmed it to meld into the oak so he could lean against the bark. Eyes closed, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He looked, all in all, like a dickhead.

"You taking up poetry or something Malfoy?" she sneered at him as she approached. "Gazing out onto the lake in the pouring fucking rain like some kind of lovesick Gryffindor."

The boy snapped out of his reverie, turning his head towards her with the smile on his face that she knew was reserved only for her.

"Yes," he began, rearranging his features to his stone cold serious expression. "I'm currently lamenting the state of human existence through the form of haiku. Do not mock me Eleonora for my heart will surely never recover."

"Yeah, yeah," she grinned as she plonked herself down beside him under the shelter. "You're heartbroken I'm sure. Few questions though. Firstly, why are you really sitting in the rain looking like a twat? Secondly, where have you been for the last two days? And most importantly, what the fuck is a haiku?"

"A haiku is a form of Japanese poetry. Fascinating stuff really. To truly express yourself through language when confined to such restrictive parameters is…"

"Yeah, I'm really trying to care Malfoy, but I just can't bring myself to," Elle interrupted with her default sarcastic tone. "I haven't seen you in two days! This is the longest we have gone without speaking since that time in third year when your Mum and Dad took you to Paris for a week. And even then you still owled." she continued accusingly.

"God don't remind me of that fucking nightmare. Family bonding time with the Malfoy's. Always a storming time. Can't believe they even let us in the country to be honest, what with all the restrictions Clearwater's immigration bill has placed on those with the mark on their arm. And their children as well. And anyone affiliated with the noble house of Slytherin in any way. Absolute joke."

"Never took you for a believer Malfoy. Tell me, have you gone for the basic Unity membership package, or the special one where I'm told you get a free badge?"

"I've set my terms out clearly for them. I will not join unless Warrington gives me his novelty Unity branded hat." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"But seriously," Scorpious continued. "You know they have actually banned my Mother from Wales? Wales! Dunno why she wanted to go there in the first place but still, every place has its charms I suppose."

"There is nothing charming about Wales." Elle replied with a laugh.

"Now that just racist." and they both cracked up again.

Once her laughter had subsided, Elle turned to look at the blonde haired wizard beside her as he flicked his cigarette into the lake, before promptly taking another from his pack and lighting it with the tip of his wand. Inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes once more. She had known him long enough to know that he was troubled. She prided herself on being probably the only person alive who could read him with a moderate level of success. She knew him as well as anyone ever would, but still there were things he held back. She understood. There were things from her own childhood that she would probably never voice to him. He knew them of course. All those hours invading her mind until she could repel him had shown him things that she had sworn she would never let anyone see. But he had never brought it up afterwards. Had always picked her up off the ground and made her go again. Always knew when to stop though, always knew when they had relived something that was too much for her to take. And the next evening she would try even harder to bury those thoughts and memories, lock them behind a door that even Scorpious couldn't open. She was stronger for it and they were closer, even if it remained unspoken. Now however, she felt a growing frustration at the silent figure next to her.

"Spit it out then Malfoy. Where the hell have you been?" she asked, the previous banter between the two forgotten.

Scorpious sighed and gazed once more out to the lake. Watched the Giant Squids languid movements through the water, obviously enjoying the heavy rain that was caressing its body. After what seemed like an age he answered his friend.

"I went to find Bane." he said simply

"And you didn't fucking tell me?" Elle half shouted. "I was supposed to come with you."

"Yes because your last meeting with him went so well." Scorpious drawled sarcastically.

"Look it's not my fault that that Centaur hates all human beings."

"He doesn't hate me. We get on splendidly."

"Splendidly? Have we gone back to the 1920's? Besides, you can't just go running off like that. We are supposed to be in this together. I presume this cosy meeting had something to do with our little project, something which I have an equal stake in."

"Fair point. Look I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better it was a wasted trip."

"You didn't find him?"

"Oh no I found him fine. Took me a day longer than I expected though. The forbidden forest is deceptively large."

"Well it is called a forest. It's not the forbidden 'one bed terrace with spacious patio area' is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Elle sighed. "Continue."

"As I said I found him eventually. But the news was not good."

"Fuck." Elle exclaimed. "It's gone then?"

"Yes apparently so. Our own Professor Longbottom is to blame for this one. Went back about two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Camped in the forest for three months under Harry Potter's orders until he found it. Supposedly he destroyed it there and then according to Bane."

"Are you sure you trust him?" Elle questioned, as she finally gave in and stole a cigarette from Scorpious's pack. "Centaurs are not exactly known for their honesty when it comes to human relations.."

"You're right of course," Scorpious stated "But he had no real reason to lie. The story adds up with what we already suspected. Didn't know Longbottom had it in him, but it makes sense when you think about it. No way could they leave the Resurrection Stone lying about next to a school full of messed up kids. Just imagine if someone picked it up. It would fuck anybody up if they weren't prepared for what they would see."

"I guess," Elle replied thoughtfully. "But why destroy it? Why not take it to the Department of Mysteries? The things that could be accomplished with it…."

"Precisely," Scorpious interrupted. "Just look at the Ministry now. Look how scared they are of any capability. Any exceptional talent. Anything that rocks the status quo. Fuck, any progress. And imagine how much worse it would have been right after the war. Harry Potter retired from auror duty just three years into the job. People grew afraid of what he might become, he himself became afraid of his own power. And now the saviour of the wizarding world is a recluse, content to let the world that he was a part of building crumble in a sea of discrimination and hate. Fucking coward."

"He did kill like the greatest wizard of all time Scorpious."

"Yes with a disarming spell," Scorpious sneered. "Cant have been that great if he couldn't deflect Expelliarmus. I could do that before I could walk."

"You know there was more to it than that."

"Yes I know," Scorpious muttered defeated. "Frustrates me that's all. The things we could of done with that stone Elle. Just imagine. The potential we could have unlocked."

"Yeah well, maybe it's for the best."

"Oh come on Elle. Don't go cold on me now. You wanted this as much as me."

"Not denying that Malfoy, but come on. Even for us this was big. Maybe too big, I don't know. And whose to say that even if we had it in our hands right now we could do anything with it? As talented as you are…"

"As talented as we both are Elle." Scorpious interrupted, correcting her. "We've been through this. Look at what we've achieved so far, the advancements we've made. The things we've created. Us. Together. Not me."

"Ah aren't you sweet," Elle laughed sarcastically. "Let's not have this argument again though. That fucking self help book you got me last Christmas was enough. One of the chapters actually has the title 'A Woman's Struggle'."

"Look I've apologised for that a million times," Scorpious grinned. "It was a bit funny though."

Elle went to hit him but couldn't stop her own smile from forming. This was how it had always been between the two of them. So easy. Everything about their relationship was just that. Easy. Never stunted or awkward, never an argument that couldn't be fixed with a joke or a smile. It often amazed Elle when people described the Malfoy heir as cold and strange, as dark and enigmatic. But then again people described her as a crazy mad bitch. Around each other they could be themselves. Just Scorpious and Eleonora against everyone else. It was the only functional relationship in either of their lives really and she thanked Merlin every day that Scorpious had walked round that corner on that first day. Day zero for both of them she supposed.

"Back to more important matters though," Elle shook herself from her thoughts and began. "No use arguing about something that doesn't exist. What's the next plan?"

"I don't' know," Scorpious replied much to Elle's surprise. "I've been sat here since this morning running ideas around. Some with potential. We'll go over them tomorrow and you can pitch some. I know you're keen to work on that Polyjuice upgrade. Despite the ethical implications…."

"Fuck ethics. Since when did we draw a line? And it's not that bad anyway. I'm stunned no-one's done it before to be honest. I mean changing appearance permanently is an attractive proposition for many who aren't fortunate enough to be metamorphmagus. Hey, maybe we can give you a tan! The whole ghost white vampire thing you've got going on is so three years ago bro."

"Very droll. And it has been done before it's just they never got it through the Ministry Health department. I'm uneasy with it too to be honest. And yes, there has to be a line Elle. Always."

"It's a sure fire money maker Malfoy! And when daddy eventually cuts you off, which will undoubtedly be in the next year, no offence, we are going to need some serious capital. And I'm not selling drugs again. We could hire you out to lonely old pure-blooded women for the night I suppose."

"Again, very funny. Fuck I'm too tired to function properly right now. Something will come up. Anyway, what have I missed the last few days? I don't suppose Filch has killed himself in my absence has he? No? One can only dream."

"You missed a Unity meeting tonight."

Elle watched as her friends face darkened. He had always been suspicious of the new movement that was gathering momentum. And Rufus Edwards. Decided to leave out the part where she almost knocked him out. It would only worry him. Decided to ease into the conversation.

"And what was the esteemed Rufus talking about tonight?" Scorpious asked.

"The usual shit. Something about sleeping and family and the Weasley 'dynasty'. He's getting the support though Scorp and it's only a matter of time before he runs out of patience with us."

"I know," he sighed. "And we need them on side, at least for now. Can't burn all the bridges available to us. Maybe it is time we threw our weight behind him. I mean the principles they preach are no different from our own really. And a boiling point is coming, everyone knows it. If Ron Weasley gets Minister then god knows what will happen."

"No. There has to be another way. We are not joining them. I don't trust the whole thing. And you don't either."

"You're right of course. For now, we'll just let it play out. I'll make a bit more effort with them though. As should you. Try and avoid Edwards though. He's a clever boy and will try to play us, I know it. He likes the game as much as the cause if you want my opinion. There's more to him than meets the eye and until we can suss him out there is nothing to be gained by palling up to him or worse, riling him up."

Elle swallowed nervously as Scorpious carried on talking. Didn't like keeping things from him but could not deal with an argument right now. Tuned back into the conversation.

"… yes people like Goyle and Kenton. Melanie Gonzales as well. The middle management as it were. A few favours here and there wouldn't do us any harm."

Elle was surprised to see it had stopped raining as she agreed with her friend but was even more surprised as she looked up and observed the scene on the other side of the lake. Scorpious, still lost in his musings was oblivious. She let out a chuckle.

"Well here's your chance to score some points with our new friends Scorp."

"What?"

"We might be able to get you that hat without the membership fee as well." she grinned, nodding over towards the other side of the lake.

Because Gale Warrington was currently squaring off with none other than Rose Weasley.


	3. Bridges

Eleonora smirked at the sight in front of her. This was exactly what she needed after the debacle with Edwards earlier and the bad news Scorpious had just imparted. There were few people in this world she enjoyed winding up more than Rose Weasley. Couldn't stand the witch, neither could Scorpious. If Albus Potter was the King of Gryffindor, and thereby the school, then Rose was definitely the Queen. Her hatred for the Slytherin house was fierce, probably even stronger than her aforementioned cousin. Elle had to admit that she was a beautiful girl, but more importantly she was a very good witch. She could even give herself a good duel if it came to it. Not Scorpious though. Only Potter himself could even hold a candle to her best friend, and even then the smart money would be on the Malfoy boy. She couldn't help but admire the balls on Warrington here though. Because he wasn't a particularly good wizard, more known for his talent on the Quidditch pitch as a beater than for his wandwork and duelling capacity. But here he was, toe to toe with one of Slytherin's biggest foes and he didn't even look hesitant. This was going to end badly. Excellent. She turned to look at Scorpious with a grin.

"Yes I know," Scorpious said without glancing at her. "Just let me take the lead on this one ok?"

"Spoil all my fun why don't you." she muttered darkly before stalking after him towards the commotion on the lakes edge. The arrived unseen behind Weasley and another brown haired girl who neither of them recognized but appeared to be the cause of the argument.

"I don't believe you Warrington!" the red-headed Weasley was shouting. "You purposely fired that bludger towards us! You almost killed Lucy you maniac!"

Both Scorpious and Elle noticed the brown haired girl who they assumed to be Lucy whispering in Rose's ear, obviously trying to diffuse the situation, but Rose it seemed was not backing down, and neither for that matter was Warrington.

"I've told you Weasley, it was an accident. We couldn't see anything in the rain and you were both wandering round near the pitch despite the fact we were playing. I've even apologised which is a very hard thing for a Slytherin to do to a Gryffindor so just move on with your pathetic life. I'm sure you've got a date with the library or something." Warrington fired back.

"Yeah, cos you're just swimming in date offers Warrington. Girls love that too many bludgers to the face look. Oh no sorry, they just love the whole death eater dad angle."

Warrington was clearly furious as he, Henry Zabini and Aaron Crenshaw, who had at first just been interested observers, drew their wands at the same time, pointing them at the two girls in front of them. Death Eater jibes did not go down well with Slytherins, particularly Unity members.

"Shut your mouth Weasley, or I'll do it for you." he growled as menacingly as he could.

Rose, whose own wand was now pointing at Warrington began to laugh. "Come on now Gale. You are too funny. You really have the guts for this?"

"I think that is our cue." Scorpious whispered to Elle, and they both moved into each sides line of sight.

"Evening Gale," Scorpious drawled. "Zabini, Crenshaw. And Rose Weasley as well. All looking so very angry. What have we stumbled into here then Elle?"

Eleonora smirked as she felt the atmosphere change. Scorpious was drawn up to full height and had moved into the middle of the group with all wands aimed in his direction. He had nothing to be afraid of though and everyone knew it. The arrogance had slipped off Weasley's face as she tried to figure out her next move. The Slytherin boys on the other hand held expressions of undisguised fear. But she noted with curiosity the look of interest on this Lucy's face as she gazed at the blonde Malfoy. There wasn't fear there, wasn't lust, it was just…. Well she couldn't put her finger on it. She quickly filed away the information for later and returned her full attention to the scene unfolding before her.

"Stay out of this Malfoy. This has nothing to do with you." Weasley spat out, clearly deciding on attack as the best form of defence.

"Oh I know. But hey, a girls got to get her kicks somehow." Scorpious responded with a smirk. "Now, be a good boy Gale and run along."

Warrington's eyes flicked around. He was clearly struggling with some inner turmoil, a fact that became more apparent when he appeared to take a deep breath and steel himself.

"I'm not going anywhere until I teach this bitch a lesson Malfoy, so get out of my way!"he shouted much to the shock of everyone present.

Eleonora couldn't believe the audacity of him. She was almost impressed. However, Scorpious was clearly in no mood and within a blink of an eye he was nose to nose with Warrington. Elle swore the sky darkened as his eyes turned to black pins, staring at the boy, reducing him quickly to a quaking mess who could barely hold the gaze. There staring match went on for what seemed like an age before Warrington could take no more and cast his eyes down. Scorpious leaned in and Elle was close enough to hear him whisper in the other boys ear.

"You overstep Gale. And what would Rufus Edwards do if he found us in this situation? You, about to duel a Weasley in plain view of the whole castle? A PR nightmare for your precious Unity. Did you not hear his latest mandate? Use your head. And leave."

Warrington and his cronies quickly scampered, leaving Scorpious and Elle alone with Rose and this unknown Lucy.

"Apologies, Rose," Scorpious began. "Gale can get a bit overexcited, especially when he hasn't hit anything for five minutes. And please put your wand away. It's very rude."

Rose did as asked, stowing her wand in her robes but scowled at Scorpious.

"That was between me and him Malfoy. No-one asked you to interfere. No-one ever asks you."

"I did you a favour Weasley. You know how it goes in this school. You fight a Slytherin, a Slytherin has to defend said Slytherin and fight you. And seeing as me and Elle were the Slytherin's in question bound by code to defend our utterly gormless housemate, I'd say you had a lucky escape. Unless you wanted to spend the next week in the hospital wing."

"Two weeks." Elle interjected with a smirk, laughing outwardly as the girls face grew redder with anger.

"Oh hello Eleonora," Rose recovered. "I didn't see you down there, worshipping at Malfoy's feet."

Elle closed her mind to the anger that was threatening to engulf her and merely smiled menacingly at the red head. She would not let her get to her today. Not in front of Scorpious at any rate.

"Careful Weasley." Scorpious warned.

"Yeah, yeah. And is that really how it goes Malfoy? Because I've heard a rumour that Edwards has told your whole house to put down their wands. Wants you to just bend over and take it like the true cowards you are. Say it ain't so." Rose sneered at the two.

"Maybe he has. But since when did we play by anyone else's rules Rose? Don't forget who you're talking to here. It may not be good for your health." Scorpious growled menacingly.

Rose's face grew a shade whiter but she quickly recovered and pressed on.

"Where have you been for the last few days anyway Malfoy? Off attempting to resurrect Voldemort with your daddy?" she bit.

"No, I was just indulging in a spot of muggle torture this time. Anyway, nice of you to ask. Do you often notice when I'm not around Rosie? I've told you before it can never work between us." Scorpious mocked.

"You wish Malfoy. I was more concerned about your puppy over there," Rose replied, nodding to Elle. "She just looked so lost without her owner around."

Elle laughed. "You were barking up the wrong tree Scorp. It's me she's been noticing. How about it then Weasley? Me and you, Room of Requirement, tonight? I can make you forget all about Finnegan's tiny cock with my little finger." she winked suggestively.

She could sense Scorpious desperately attempting to keep his mask of casual indifference up as he held back his laughter. Weasley sure was a picture. Red as a tomato, spluttering out incoherent nonsense. Strange though was that Elle could have sworn that her friend, this Lucy, was trying her best not to laugh as well.

"Sorry Weasley? Didn't quite catch that," Elle taunted. "I'll have you screaming my name by 8 o'clock if you'll just let me have a taste."

This time, neither Scorpious or Lucy could hold back a snort of laughter. Elle looked at the girl strangely before glancing to Scorpious, who must also have noticed the girls odd behaviour judging by his curious gaze.

"That's enough Elle," he chuckled. "No need to embarrass her anymore."

He then looked directly at the mysterious Lucy, who surprisingly stared back unflinchingly.

"Who's your friend Weasley?"

Rose just about regained her ability for coherent speech to say "My cousin, Lucy. Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, for fuck sake," Elle groaned. "How many of you lot are there? And how do you all fit in the trailer?"

"I said play nice Elle," Scorpious sighed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy. I must confess to never noticing you before. But I'm sure you understand how trying it is to be around your family and why I'd want to avoid it."

They both knew what they were doing. The fastest way to get a Weasley to react was to insult there obscenely large family in some way. Duelling normally ensured. Indeed, Rose was snarling in anger beside her. But this one had piqued both there interest and they were testing as to whether she would react the same. If she did, then another enemy to add to the list. However, when she merely smiled at them both in a slightly condescending way, they knew that she was worth keeping an eye on. Always useful to have a friend in a den full of enemies. Information gathered and slightly bored of all the to do, Scorpious began to wrap up proceedings.

"Not very talkative Lucy? Never mind, I'm sure we'll bump into each other again soon. Rose, as always…."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Scorpious was cut off mid sentence by the figure of Tommy Finnegan storming towards them. A tall, sandy haired chaser on the Gryffindor team, Finnegan was Albus Potter's best friend and more importantly, Rose Weasley's boyfriend, and he was rushing towards the group, snarling in anger.

"Finnegan, excellent!" Scorpious mock exclaimed. "We really needed someone to bring the IQ level back down in this little tete a tete, and as always your stupidity comes storming in to save the day. We should never have doubted you."

"Shut it snake!" Finnegan retorted angrily before turning to Rose. "Are you ok babe?"

Eleonora made a retching sound causing Lucy to again snort with laughter. Oblivious, Finnegan continued.

"Is he bothering you? Did he do anything? Cos I swear if he did…"

"You'll what Finnegan?" Scorpious hissed.

Again, Elle marvelled at the dark turn in atmosphere he could achieve with just a few words. The previous conversation with Rose, although barbed was still reasonably light, despite the mutual animosity. Both sides were not stupid enough to start anything too serious, therefore it was really just a way for them to pass the time. Let off some steam. But with Finnegan's appearance and comment, the situation had took a turn for the worse. Eleonora fingered her wand in her pocket, ready if he was dumb enough to go too far.

"Come on Finnegan. Finish the sentence." Scorpious continued, his ice cold menace sending chills up even Elle's spine.

"Just leave it Tommy," Rose implored. "He didn't do anything."

"Like hell he didn't!" he replied. "Watch yourself Malfoy. Cos Gryffindor has plans for you and your slut over there. Whilst he doesn't normally go in for sloppy seconds, Potter's taken a real shine to her if you know what I mean..."

In a flash, hell broke lose. Well, Gryffindor hell. Within a moment of his comment, and after a quick nod from Scorpious to confirm that action should be taken, Elle had her wand pressed hard against Finnegan's throat, his own lying thirty feet away after a quick disarming spell. Whilst this was happening, Rose had attempted to help her boyfriend, but she found herself immobilised by a lazy flick of Scorpious' wand. He had then turned to subdue Lucy Weasley, but as he met her eyes she just smiled that smile again and turned away, starting back up towards the castle. He laughed and then turned to the static body but darting eyes of Rose, forcing her to watch her prick of a boyfriend be humiliated by his best friend, who was currently tracing her wand along Finnegan's throat.

"Is that so Tommy? You think any of you can touch me? You think any of you are capable?" she breathed in his ear, moving her wand up to his cheek. "Such a pretty face. Be a shame to ruin it."

Finnegan gasped as a thin line of crimson began to trail after Elle's wand as it glided over his bare skin.

"But I will Tommy. I'll make it so even Rose over here won't want to fake an orgasm with you any more. I'll make it so even your own whore of a mother won't recognize you. Got it?"

When she failed to get an answer, she pressed her wand back against his throat and ran her tongue over his blood stained cheek.

"Got it?" she repeated, and this time Finnegan nodded.

"Good boy."

And with that she flicked her wand and Tommy Finnegan flew through the air and plunged unceremoniously head first into the Great Lake.

"What was that about bending over and taking it Rosie?" Scorpious sneered. "Tell Potter his cubs are getting too bold and that if he wants a war then he can fucking have one. Whatever Rufus Edwards may say."

With a final scowl from Scorpious and a smirk from Elle the two departed the scene leaving Finnegan wrestling the Giant Squid and Rose still immobilised.

"Well," Elle began as they headed up towards the castle. "What were you saying about not burning bridges earlier?"

Scorpious smirked at her.

"Yeah, I've reassessed our position."


	4. Theatre

Word quickly spread of the incident by the lake involving the two warring factions. Eleonora noticed that they were being given an even wider berth than usual by most students as they went about their week and that whispers followed them wherever they went. She had to admit it had been an uncharacteristically aggressive move on hers and particularly Scorpious' part that day, but she was still surprised at the ripple it had caused. The fact that Scorpious had called Albus Potter out by name, seemingly inviting retaliation, just added to the rumours. She had only caught a glimpse of the Potter boy once since but it had been fleeting. Word in the corridors had it that he was furious, but so far nothing had been heard from the Gryffindor camp. Plenty had been from Rufus Edwards and his followers though. Scorpious and herself were getting a decidedly mixed reception in the Slytherin dungeons. Those fiercely loyal to Edwards had been sending them death glares all week, but most were treating them like conquering heroes, much to the dismay of the Unity leader. Edwards had been using all his wannabe politicians diplomacy to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. Eleonora had even seen him apologising on their behalf to Finnegan the day before and he had now finally caught up with them after Herbology.

"Scorpious, Eleonora, a word please."

Eleonora groaned loudly, causing Scorpious next to her to chuckle.

"Yes Rufus," the Malfoy answered. "What can we do for you?"

"Walk with me." he said striding off towards the forest causing both of them to roll their eyes.

"Did he just say 'walk with me'?" Elle sniggered. "Prick."

Scorpious gestured for her to follow him. They caught up with Edwards outside the empty hut that apparently used to be the home of the Hogwarts gamekeeper, war hero and half giant Hagrid. It had been abandoned for the entirety of their school live however, and was a favourite spot for those who didn't want to be overheard, be it plotting pranksters or amorous couples. Eleonora had a feeling that this was going to be a more serious conversation than the walls were used to. After a couple of minutes silence she could take no more.

"Can we speed this along then Edwards? It's just that have I have literally anything else to do today than spend a moment longer than necessary in your company."

"Enough Elle." Scorpious interjected.

"Inside." Rufus stated.

The trio entered the hut and sat down at the large table in the middle of the room. Eleonora put her feet up on the chair opposite just as Edwards was about to pull it out, giving him her best Malfoy-esque smirk and Scorpious took out a cigarette and lit it, quickly filling the room with smoke.

"I'd rather you not do that around me Malfoy," Edwards said haughtily. "It even says it kills on the packet for God sake."

Scorpious took a long drag, just staring at Edwards for a moment who gazed unflinchingly back.

"As you wish." Scorpious sighed, crushing the embers underfoot.

"You two done measuring your dicks now?" Elle interjected.

"Quite," Rufus sneered at her. "I've been patient with the both of you but this time you have gone too far. You cannot go around attacking Weasley's in plain view of everyone! You know this."

"To be fair, we stopped Warrington from attacking darling Rosie," Elle informed him. "You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Edwards raged. "You might have stopped Gale but then you fucking went and did it yourselves!"

"All in all a mixed day for us then." Scorpious laughed.

"It's not funny Malfoy. Do you even realise what you've done? Who cares if Warrington starts something with the Weasley's? He'll get himself battered and no-one will say anything more about it. The two of you though? The most feared wizard in the castle and his crazy sidekick? People notice. People start to talk. And people start plotting ways to bring you down. And the Unity group that is trying to do so much for this house gets drawn into it, despite the fact you have no affiliation with us whatsoever. We are guilty by perceived association. Can't you see that? Or let me guess, you just don't give a shit."

There was a long pause.

"To be honest, all I got from that was that I'm described as a 'sidekick'." Elle ventured.

Rufus let out an exasperated sigh and slumped back into his chair.

"Look, Rufus," Scorpious spoke up. "Tommy Finnegan tried to threaten us. Tommy fucking Finnegan! The boys so dense that light bends around him."

"What's your point?"

"The point is that you've made us all look like fucking cowards with your wands down rule! I'm all for reining in some aggression, but when it gets to the stage where someone like Finnegan is coming at someone like me without hesitation then something is seriously wrong."

"And how are we supposed to ever be accepted in wizarding society in the future if we don't make these sacrifices now?" Edwards questioned angrily. "The reality of the situation in the world we live is that the Slytherin is always guilty therefore we have to be whiter than white. Did you see yesterday's paper?"

Scorpious had seen it. Elle had showed him it at the breakfast table yesterday and it had shocked him. The headline story was that of a twenty year old former Slytherin student who had apparently murdered a man in broad daylight last month. The thing was that anyone who knew Joanne Joyce knew that it was all bullshit. Scorpious remembered her as a quiet, shy and sweet girl who wouldn't even harm an overly annoying Cornish Pixie. What's more, the story just didn't add up. The facts presented made little sense when put into context with the witness statements that the Prophet had also printed. To any Slytherin reading, it was a pure fit up.

"Of course I saw," Scorpious brought himself out of his head to continue the conversation. "And I feel bad for her, I really do. But I am not willing to let myself be abused by people who I don't even need a wand to beat."

"For God sake Scorpious! How selfish can you be?" Rufus exclaimed.

"We have never pretended to be anything but selfish Rufus." Scorpious replied quietly.

There was a long silence as both sides lost themselves in thought. It was broken by an unusually serene Eleonora.

"Look, Edwards, I don't fucking like you. You know that. But I do respect what you're trying to be. It's just that you're going about it the wrong way. By encouraging everyone to just take all the shit they give us then you're going to create a culture of weakness. I'm not just going to take it and nor should any of us. You're not going to change anything in this castle whatever you do. Maybe in the future, when you're out in the real world you can make a difference. But here and now? No."

Rufus appeared to ponder her words. Elle looked at him, really looked at him for the first time today, and she was shocked at how tired he seemed. His eyes that normally burned with passion were dim and every small movement seemed laboured. He sighed and then let out a quiet laugh.

"Did you really offer Rose Weasely sex?"

All three of them laughed before Rufus continued.

"Look, whether I agree with you or not, which I don't for the record, it appears I have little choice anyway," he sighed. "I've had this same argument, although not as eloquently, with the Unity members all week. It seems that most of them agree with you. This is not a dictatorship so I'm going to have to bow to the pressure and reverse the mandate. I've given up on hoping you two will act with any self control or thoughts towards others, but hopefully the rest of our house will not take this as a sign to hex any Gryffindor on sight."

Elle glanced towards Scorpious, raising her eyebrows. Neither of them had thought that they would cause such discontent amongst the normal pack like mentality of the Hogwarts Unity movement. They had underestimated their own influence within their own house, for however much people cheered on Rufus Edwards, everyone knew that Scorpious Malfoy was a name to be both feared and respected. Eleonora Jago too maybe. Edwards voice drifted into her consciousness and she was surprised to hear her thoughts being echoed by the boy in front of her.

"You are both leaders in this house whether you want to be or not. People look up to you. Both of you. The examples you set will be followed however much I may encourage otherwise. So I am asking you now, please, to try to stay out of trouble. And try to keep our other housemates out of trouble as well if that is not too much to ask."

Scorpious looked at Rufus intently before nodding his head slowly.

"Okay. You reverse your wands down mandate and we will try to stop anything from getting too out of hand."

"Will you reconsider your position on Unity as well?"

"Don't push your luck Edwards," Scorpious grinned. "I'm not built to be a follower."

"Fair enough." Rufus replied and stood up extending his hand towards both of them, quickly and firmly shaking before leaving through the front door with a final wave.

* * *

Eleonora stood up and went to the window, checking that he was really gone before turning to Scorpious.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know."

"He looked tired."

"Yes, well….." Scorpious trailed off and lit a cigarette, offering the pack to Elle who declined this time.

"What?" Elle questioned. "What is it?"

Scorpious watched as the smoke formed patterns in the huts air before replying.

"I think we may have just been witness to a carefully planned and brilliantly executed piece of theatre."

"You didn't buy it either then?"

"Not for a second," Scorpious frowned. "You have to admire him though. He was so convincing."

"What's his game then?"

"I've no idea. That was all a performance to get us on his side. Playing the weakened leader to make us believe that he needs us when it couldn't be further from the truth. Massaging our egos so we let our guard down."

"And you just went along with it. Why?" Elle frowned. "What is to be gained from aligning ourselves with someone we know is trying to play us?"

"Maybe nothing. But how are we supposed to figure him out if we just shut him down? And to be honest in the short term, we might need their help if Potter comes at us hard."

"Really poor choice of words there Scorp." Elle snickered.

"Just no Elle," Scorpious groaned. "What's the time?"

"Quarter to. We've got Potions next."

Scorpious groaned again. Really not what he needed right now.

"Hey on the plus side it's the weekend after." Elle attempted.

"Thank God. Oh and by the way we have to go to London tomorrow. The Goblins have something for us."

"Fine. But I swear if one of them tries to feel me up again I will be hexing them straight to St Mungo's."

Scorpious laughed and stood up.

"You could do worse you know." he said slyly.

"Twat."


	5. Deception

Eleonora could be found a week later reclining on a chaise long in the Chamber of Secrets. Her and Scorpious had discovered it in second year and had spent a considerable amount of time since making it fit for their purpose. To be honest Scorpious would probably have been happy to just leave it in the state it was in when they had first found it, as long as there was enough room for his projects. Elle on the other hand needed the dark dungeon to have at least some resemblance to normality so had gone about fixing it up, adding charmed windows like was seen in the Ministry and a vast array of ridiculous looking furniture. She had always had a soft spot for antiques, loved the stories hidden within them. The current piece she was dozing on had belonged to a member of the French Royal family just before the muggle revolution, at least according to the witch she bought it from last week. How far you can trust a one eyed firewhisky soaked prostitute who frequented Knockturn Alley was another matter, but she liked to think she had got a bargain.

She had been down in the Chamber for some time, working on her appearance changing potion. Of course, appearance could be changed temporarily by a number of different methods, even permanently if you went down the muggle route or some of the more experimental wizarding techniques. However, the wizarding world had always been opposed to the issue, a stance that had become even more cemented since the war. Couldn't have Death Eaters changing their faces now could they. Also of course, the Ministry always had to be seen to be the moral voice of society. Elle knew where they were coming from. She herself would never do it willing. Her appearance was one of the only things she quite liked about herself if she was honest. No, this project was a pure business venture. A potion that could be tailored to change everything about you, height, weight, hair colour, eye colour, anything. Permanently. That would sell, legally or illegally. She already had some interest from a Russian Mafia affiliated gang of wizards who she and Scorpious had sold a couple of potions to the year before. Had bumped into them in the Crevice (the seedier version of the Leaky Cauldron), down Knockturn last week after their meeting with Nagnok and his motley goblin crew. She had ended up having a couple of Vodka's too many, much to Scorpious' amusement, and had apparently been getting a bit touchy feely with one of the more attractive members of the gang. Scorpious had not let her forget her embarrassing attempts at flirting since. The bloke had great tattoos though. Not the kind that guys have to make everyone think they're a bit edgy, but proper, 'I killed someone to get these' kinds. Not that she condoned murder of course. She was just attracted to danger. God she was such a cliché.

"Daydreaming about Vlad again Elle?"

* * *

Elle almost fell off her seat as Scorpious awoke her from her daze. Opened her eyes to see him standing over her bubbling potion, giving it a quick sniff.

"Needs more Oaktangle root." he said, before flopping down on the sofa next to it.

"No it doesn't. Besides we don't have any. We need to do another supply run."

"It'll have to wait until next month," Scorpious replied distractedly. "As you pointed out the other day, the funds are running a little low and Daddy is not going to be so forthcoming with his money from now on according to his latest letter. When I say his letter, I mean the one he got his secretary to write."

"We can't be completely out."

"Well if you stopped paying hundreds of galleons for knock off chairs then we would maybe have a bit more left at the end of each month."

"Yeah, because that Unicorn painting you bought off Nagnok last week was an absolutely necessary purchase. Just look at it for fuck sake," she exclaimed, pointing to the monstrosity that now adorned the far wall. "I could have done that. No I'm serious, I literally could have painted that. If a three year old painted it, even their parents would say it was shit."

"It's called building relations Elle. They are useful to have on side. If we can't deal with the mainstream wizarding society face to face then we have to maintain goodwill with factions like the Goblins. It can't all be good looking Russians in this game."

"More's the pity," Elle sighed. "So what have we got coming in next month?"

"Not much. The last instalment from that patent we sold to Weasley's joke shop, through the front company of course."

That had been one of Elle's more inspired ideas. When it had become apparent about two years ago that they were going to need to start making some of their own money to offset the cost of their more personal projects, she had suggested a sideline in more mainstream inventions. It would take up a fair share of their time, but it was a way to gain some capital reasonably quickly and easily. When Scorpious had pointed out that they could not just go out and sell stuff to big businesses considering their age and who they were, she had set up a front company to push the goods through. As long as everything they sold was kosher and pretty run of the mill then it would attract little suspicion. She had kept their name off everything and made sure anyone who followed the paper trail would go round and round in circles until they came to the conclusion that everything was in order. The money then got funnelled through a series of networks before settling in a quiet bank in the Swiss countryside. Fraud and deception were so easy she was surprised everyone wasn't at it. Anytime they had to take a meeting involving Taylor and Co (the most boring name she could think of), they just dressed one of their more cultured associates up in a suit, told them what to say and paid them a flat hundred galleons for their trouble. Of course, they could easily make money on the black market, but that also carried the risk and it was an unstable market. If the Law Enforcement hit the right target just once then the market could shut down for months at a time and they would be left with no-one to sell to and product just rotting in the Chamber. No, this gave them a steady stream of income that could be relied upon, even if the rewards weren't as great. But now she came to think of it, they hadn't sold anything legitimately or otherwise in months.

"God, has that run out already?" she asked.

"Yes," Scorpious sighed. "There's only so much shelf life on whatever piece of shit we sold them. What was it again?" He shuffled through some paperwork on the table next to him. "Ah yes, literally a piece of shit. Everlasting rose-scented shit. Which one of us threw all our dignity out the window by coming up with that gem?"

"That was you my friend." Elle laughed.

"Who the fuck buys these things anyway?" Scorpious flushed, embarrassed.

"First year Gryffindor's probably. Maturity levels of a two year old. Come to think of it, that covers all Gryffindor's. Well prepare to wave goodbye to some more dignity because we need some funds and quickly," Elle said assertively. "What have we got?"

Scorpious looked around, eyes resting on the rat cage on the other side of the room.

"Those fucking rats can go for a start. Might get some interest in animals that change colour every ten seconds. God I hate this stuff."

"Yes, I'm fully aware. But as you told me earlier, it can't all be drinks in clubs with the Russian Mafia," she smirked. "As long as we can get it past the animal rights lobby then yes, we should be able to get a deal with the Pet's Emporium for them. What about that cloak we charmed last year? The turn yourself into a ghost for five minutes one?"

"Oh god yes, get rid of that as well. Another one for Weasley. He loves all that shit. You know what, fuck it, just take everything from that side of the room. There's nothing important there. Loads of shit though , literally and figuratively."

"Good. Now we just have to do the paperwork and.."

"Do we have to," Scorpious moaned. "I was just getting somewhere with my multi Patronus charm. Just imagine, me, surrounded by an army of fearsome hawks. The ladies would love it."

"Compensating for something Malfoy?" Eleonora said lightly.

"Yes. It really is quite small."

Eleonora laughed so hard that she actually did fall off her chair this time. She quickly composed herself and stood up to address her friend.

"Okay, look, I'll do the paperwork. You'll just bitch the whole time anyway. It'll only take about a week."

"Thanks Elle." Scorpious grinned.

The brief silence was broken by a muted moan from the corner of the room.

"Quiet Dave for God sake!" Scorpious shouted across the chamber, his voice echoing.

Silence once again took hold. Elle was concentrating on the papers in front of her, working out where to start. Scorpious had pulled a snitch out of his pocket and was letting it fly a few feet away before snatching it out of the air. It was really annoying.

"You know you missed three lessons today right?" he said lightly, disturbing Elle from the task at hand again.

"Yes I am aware."

"Okaaay. You also realise that if you don't go to lessons then they'll kick you out?"

"Yes, also aware."

"Okaaay…Look I don't mean to go on about it Elle, but maybe you should take this a little more seriously. McGonagall's just looking for an excuse to get rid of you after last year."

"Relax Malfoy. What did I miss?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Defence."

"Exactly. All lessons that no-one ever notices I'm not there in," Elle explained. "Oh and I've charmed the register so that my name disappears at the start of each lesson and reappears again with a big tick next to it at the end. They all just forget I exist for an hour and then when they check the register they assume I must have been there."

"Oh… you are good." Scorpious marvelled.

"Also aware."

"Hold on.. How come I've never noticed that?" he asked confused. "And how did I not think of it first?"

"Because I am more committed to the art of skiving than yourself. Well skiving lessons. You've perfected the art of skiving down here when there are boring but necessary things to do to keep us in credit." Elle snapped.

Scorpious laughed and stood up.

"Right, I'm going to dinner, you coming?" he asked

"No, I've got to stay here all night and make us some fucking galleons haven't I." she replied irritably.

"Of course. I'll bring something down for you later. And some firewhisky if you're lucky. Have I ever told you you're an absolute diamond?"

"Just fuck off Malfoy. Save your flattery for Parkinson."

Scorpious made a face. "Parkinson, please. I have standards."

"Make sure you tell her that then. I can't stand the pathetic stalker vibe she's got going on. It gives women everywhere a bad name."

"She's harmless enough. Can't blame someone for having great taste in men can you? Beside, I'm more worried about Potter on that front."

"You're gigantic ego aside, what are you on about?"

"He was staring at me very intently during Defence class. I think he likes me, as in more than just a friend if you know what I mean." Scorpious laughed, and with that he exited the chamber.

"Just you and me then Davo." Eleonora sighed, glancing across to a reinforced glass box that stood in the far corner of the room.

Behind the glass raged a gaunt, skeletal figure, an animated corpse with no conscious.

An Inferious.


	6. Honour Amongst Thieves

History of Magic had to be the biggest waste of time in existence Also, it should be called 'Highly Selective History of Magic' Elle thought. A whole hour spent listening to people lick Harry Potter's arse. I mean come on, relatively the war lasted about five minutes. What about the 'Hundred Year Goblin Rebellion' or the 'Chinese Banshee Pandemic' of the 1850's? Not even a look in. Binns was currently droning on about the defeat of the Giants during Voldemort's first attempted ascension to power, not even mentioning the fact that the Giants had been persecuted by the wizarding world for centuries before joining the Dark Lord's cause. An understandable reaction on the Giants part if you asked Elle. At least they had this class with the Hufflepuff's. It would have been unbearable to have to deal with Potter and his cronies smug faces as the Slytherin bashing went on and on.

Elle let her mind drift to more important matters as Binns continued on monotonously. The last couple of weeks had been very satisfactory in some ways. She had been stunned to see how many marketable inventions her and Scorpious had accumulated over the years when she was auditing the goods in the Chamber three weeks previously, and suddenly they had more money than they knew what to do with and it was continuing to flow in. Indeed, if they weren't so easily bored by such things then they could make a lucrative career out of it. However, it was other things that were occupying her mind at the moment. The bad news was that her appearance changing potion had hit a dead end. She was almost on the verge of asking Malfoy for help, but didn't want to admit defeat just yet. This was her own personal project, almost a way of proving something to rest of the world and more importantly to herself. Had always struggled with her self-esteem despite her hard as nails front, and was prone to long periods of depression which only Scorpious could ever pull her out of. Whether it was her upbringing or just how she was wired she didn't know. But back to her potion, she really could only see one possible option and it was not one she was willing to entertain. There must be another way.

As she was mulling over other roads to go down, there was a knock on the classroom door. She was surprised to see Scorpious enter the room, his eyes automatically seeking hers and conveying that something serious was afoot.

"Excuse me Professor," he began silkily. "The headmistress has asked to see Eleonora in her office. Says it can't wait."

Binns looked up as if surprised that someone other than him was speaking.

"Naturally, naturally. On you go then Daisy."

"My names Eleonora," Elle bit as she stood up. "E.L.E.O.N.O.R.A you daft bat."

"Quite. On you go then." Binns droned, apparently not even hearing the insult.

Elle rushed out the room to find Scorpious striding off down the corridor. Had to run to catch up with him.

"What's going on?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Emergency message from Twig," he replied. "Wants a meet in the Hogs Head as soon as possible. Meaning we're late."

"Twig? That two bit thief? What the hell does he want."

"I don't know but he never, ever contacts us. He's normally harder to find than a honest Goblin so it must be important."

Twig was a well known character around the Knockturn Alley scene. A rakish man, hence the nickname, he had made his name as a teenage pickpocket in London before progressing to burglary, his natural aptitude for spotting and disabling defensive wards holding him in good stead. However he had soon fallen foul of the same trap that the majority of criminals fell into. His ego. He had eventually bitten of more than he could chew when he attempted to break into Hermione Weasley's, or Granger's as it still was back then, house. Had Law Enforcement on him before he even stepped foot in the garden. Since then his once promising career had gone from bad to worse, making Azkaban his second home over the years and he fell into a spiral of once beneath him petty crime and alcoholism. Shame to see such potential wasted. Elle and Scorpious had used him a couple of times, just for locating goods or people, as he was still extensively wired into the criminal underworld. It was amazing the information that could be gained in a pub as well, and Twig was a more than frequent visitor of all the shadier establishments around town. The problem was that because of his wide reaching contacts and his paranoia, he was almost impossible to find when you wanted to. As soon as he heard a whisper that someone was seeking him out he had a knack of disappearing. Elle herself had attempted to locate him last summer without success, only finding out later that he had given her the slip by about thirty seconds in the Crevice and then gone into hiding in Ireland for a month. She only wanted to ask him if he had any knock off cigarettes for sale.

"Hurry up, Elle." Scorpious snapped from some way ahead of her.

"Alright dickhead. Why are you so edgy? He probably only wants us to bail him out of whatever deep shit he's got himelf into this time."

"Maybe, but something's not right about this." Scorpious replied distractedly, striding off towards the school gates.

* * *

They entered the pub soon after, briefly recoiling at the stench of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke. Glanced around to find that Twig was nowhere to be seen. Scorpious strode up to the bar.

"Evening Abe." he directed towards the miserable looking barman.

"Malfoy. Jago."

"Twig been in today?"

"Why do you ask?"

Scorpious sighed at the uncooperative man in front of him. Slapped a bag full of Galleons on the bar in front of him.

"I ask again. Twig been in today?"

The barman pocketed the bag with a nod.

"Yeah he's been in."

Silence followed and Abe went back to cleaning glasses.

"For fuck sake," Elle groaned. "Abe stop being a prick."

To both of their surprise Abe turned back to them with a smile on his face.

"You can learn from this one Malfoy," he grinned. "Gets straight to the point, no pissing about or tedious aristocratic airs and graces like yourself. Twig's waiting in the cellar. I'll get some drinks sent down. On the house."

"The house will be taking the money out of the bag full of cash we've just given you I presume."

Abe scowled at Scorpious.

"What money?"

Scorpious laughed and gave Abe a nod, heading off towards the back and the stairs to the cellar. Eleonora followed swiftly, eager to hear what the thief had to say to them.

They entered the cellar to find Twig sitting on an upturned empty barrel smoking a roll up cigarette looking as dishevelled as ever. Glanced up when they entered but didn't speak, just looked around nervously.

"What do you want then Twig?" Scorpious asked leaning casually against the wall opposite. Elle positioned herself by the stairs, sitting on the top step and blocking any escape route. Despite the fact he had requested this meet, she was concerned by Twig's countenance.

"Scorpious, Eleonora. Nice to see you again. Apologies for last summer Elle. You know what it's like." he rasped, his voice sounding thinner than either of them remembered.

"You're the one who lost out on some cash Twig. No skin off my nose," she replied. "But stop stalling. What do you want?"

Twig went to speak but then appeared to think better of it, again glancing about nervously. The silence stretched before Scorpious ran out of patience.

"Right have it your way. Let's go Elle." he asserted making his way towards her and the stairs.

"Okay, okay. Wait," Twig shouted. "You sure you weren't followed?"

"Followed? Why would we be followed? Everyone thinks we're in school." Elle questioned, confused.

"We weren't followed Twig. Just spit it out."

"You're sure? I'm taking a huge fucking risk for you two Malfoy."

"What are you talking about Twig?" Elle asked, growing more worried by the second.

"Just start from the beginning." Scorpious said more gently than previously, seeing that the man in front of them was deeply troubled.

"Okay," Twig began. "So I was in the Ministry the other day due before the Wizengamot again. A frivolous charge I assure you."

"Yeah I heard about that. Is aggravated assault frivolous now? Why the hell are you not rotting in Azkaban right now? There were three eyewitnesses from what I heard." Elle sneered, not being able to help herself.

"I think you'll find I was cleared of all charges," Twig responded with a smirk. "Which brings us here."

"How so?" Scorpious questioned.

"You see, just before I went in, the auror handling my case went for a piss and left his briefcase in the hall…"

"Clever," Scorpious praised. "You gave the guards the slip for a moment and changed something on the paperwork I presume. Which dates?"

"The arrest date. He goes up in court, starts reeling off the facts like he's got me and my lawyer then bring up irregularities with the paperwork. Inadmissible evidence. Case dismissed. They were not happy." he grinned.

"I can imagine." Elle laughed, impressed with the man in front of her. There was still a sharp mind and survival instinct behind the alcohol shakes.

"Yes, yes," Scorpious said frustrated. "Very good Twig. But what does this have to do with us."

Twig, who had previously loosened up when talking about his latest scrape, went rigid again. Eyes darting around, sweat on his brow glistening in the soft light.

"It was what else was in the briefcase." he said nervously.

"What else was in the briefcase Twig?" Elle pressed.

The thief looked around again before appearing to make up his mind.

"This." he stated and threw a folder towards Scorpious who caught it deftly. Undid the bindings and opened it up. His face fell.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Scorpious muttered under his breath as he went through the files.

"What is it Scorp?" Elle questioned, moving from her position on the bottom step to stand next to him, peering over his shoulder at the contents of the paperwork. "Oh, fuck."

Before them was a series of photographs and transcripts of conversations. Photographs and conversations that showed her and Scorpious up to their necks in shit. A photograph clearly showing Scorpious taking cash from a known mobster for a potion, one of her outside Borgin and Burkes in conversation with the well known drug dealer Adelaide. A transcript of a supposedly private conversation between the two of them and Nagnok's crew. And that was just the start. She felt her heart sink as more and more evidence was presented as Scorpious flicked through the pages. Came to the end after what seemed like an age.

"It appears you're being watched." Twig broke the silence unnecessarily.

"You fucking think so Twig?" Eleonora barked. "God we're finished."

"You say it was an auror who you took this from?" Scorpious said as his sharp mind began to turn.

"I didn't take it," Twig replied. "I copied it. A quick duplication charm and then slipped it into my lawyers paperwork."

"Which lawyer? Did he see it?"

"Gerald Lambert. And yes, he saw it. But don't worry about him."

"I won't, Lambert's an expert in incompetence. He probably didn't even realise what he was seeing. How the hell did you get off with him fighting your corner?"

"Yeah, I had to actually explain the whole 'if the arrest's date's wrong then the evidence is in disrepute' thing four times. But he was all I could afford so…"

Elle could not believe the conversation they were having right now. Did they not grasp the severity of the situation?

"Yeah this is all fascinating, but can we return to the small matter of our whole life being ripped apart." she shouted.

"Calm down Elle." Scorpious soothed.

"Calm down? Calm down?" she exploded. "Are we even seeing the same thing here? Cos I'm seeing the rest of my life behind a cell door right now."

"No, no," Scorpious replied. "This is good, this is okay."

"What do you mean this is okay? NOT NOW ABE!" she yelled as the barman attempted to bring them their drinks. Shuffled off back up the stairs chastised.

"Just stop and think for a moment Elle," Scorpious said assertively. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

"Fuck off Yoda." she seethed.

"Think about it. Ask the question that needs to be asked."

Elle collected herself, calmed herself and cleared her mind. Began to think things through more rationally.

"Okay, so the auror's have got us under surveillance," she thought out loud, processing the information. "Well, partial surveillance. There's a lot of gaps but still enough to throw us in Azkaban and snap our wands. So the question is…..the question is…. Why are we not in prison? God why the hell haven't we been expelled?"

"Exactly," Scorpious said. "I mean on first glance, the worst they can get us for is a conspiracy charge but that still carries weight. What is it now Twig, three years?"

"Two if you get the right trial. Five to seven if you're really unlucky."

"Right…" Scorpious trailed off.

All parties were silent as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. Elle had gotten over the initial shock but was still shaking slightly. She could have kicked herself. They were smarter than this. Too smart to be photographed doing anything illegal. Ego and complacency. The things they had mocked others for, had admonished associates who had been brought down by the law for, and here they were, sixteen years of age and their future already in jeopardy because of the same thing. They needed time to process this. However there was something else nagging at her. Put her finger on it when she looked at the wreck of a man perched nervously on a butterbeer barrel.

"What's in this for you Twig?" she asked. "Why have you gone out of your way to show us this? If you're caught then you're straight back inside. We're not supposed to believe that this is all in the spirit of friendship are we? Not this level of risk."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Scorpious nodded.

"Well, we've got to stick together people like us haven't we?" Twig explained nervously.

"Cut the shit Twig." Elle demanded.

"I don't want anything now, seriously." he protested

"Now?" Scorpious questioned. "So you're going to want something in the future?"

Twig grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, you got me. Look, you two are making quite a name for yourselves. If you can dodge this bullet then everyone knows that you're going to be around for a while. All I ask is that you don't forget what I've done for you today. A favour from you two could be worth its weight in gold in the future, so I'm just getting to the front of the queue early."

"That's all you want?" Elle questioned sceptically.

"Hey, I might need you to rob Gringotts or some shit in the future, so don't think that you're getting off lightly."

"Yeah, keep it realistic Twig." Scorpious grimaced.

"Alright, alright," Twig stood up. "Right well I'm off. Out the back in case you two geniuses were followed. Again."

"Very funny Twig," Scorpious said. "Okay mate, look we really appreciate this. I know it was a big risk."

"Yeah thanks Twig." Elle added, kissing the man on the cheek before he disappeared up the stairs in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright," Scorpious turned to Elle. "We need a plan and quickly."


	7. Shades of Green, Shades of Gray

"We're just going round in circles here." Elle complained.

The two of them were back in the Chamber, the files that Twig had given them laid out on a table in front of them. They'd been through them with a fine toothcomb, and Scorpious' first assessment of it in the cellar of the Hog's Head had been correct. Yes, there was a lot of evidence, but none that could go beyond a conspiracy charge. A relief too was the fact that no way could any of it be corroborated by witnesses. None of the people caught up in this would talk, they were certain of that. They didn't just deal with anyone. So, things weren't as bad as they had initially seemed. However, there was still a great level of uncertainty. Whose to say that the Auror's didn't have more, despite how unlikely it may be. And more importantly why were they still walking around Hogwarts as a free man and woman?

"Well, lets take a check," Scorpious began. "What do we think we know?"

"Okay," Elle replied. "We know that we've been watched. We know that we can't tell anyone, warn anyone involved, it would ruin our reputations. We know that it's the Auror's doing the watching, not your run of the mill law enforcement. If we go on the assumption that this is all they have, which is a big leap, then we also know that they haven't been able to follow us all the time. I mean, at least all the seriously dodgy stuff we did was done in properly secured locations. And we know that despite the fact we could be charged and thrown in Azkaban, we're sat here now. Not in prison."

"And that is the question we need to answer. Why are we not rotting in a cell?" Scorpious mused.

"Seriously, they better give us adjoining ones when they inevitably come for us." Elle attempted to joke.

"It won't come to that," Scorpious stated seriously. "We are not going to prison."

"No, we're not." Elle agreed.

"Okay, so tell me why we're not there now?" Scorpious asked.

"I can think of three explanations. I'm sure you've also thought of them so why don't you just tell me?"

"Fresh perspective." Scorpious replied.

"Right. First and most obvious explanation is that they are still gathering evidence and want to hammer us on bigger charges down the line. Secondly, the files all showed us with high end criminals. They might be following us in an attempt to get to them and they might attempt to turn us, which brings us nicely on to number three. Third option is that they are biding their time, waiting for a situation where they can use us and then they'll hold these charges over our heads until we do what they want. And then probably chuck us in Azkaban anyway."

"Good," Scorpious praised. "That's all I can think of as well, the third being the most likely."

Both of them grew silent, both searching their heads for a way out where they were pretty sure there wasn't one.

"Hang on…." Scorpious began, "Unless…"

He sprang up from his chair, began pacing the room, more animated than Elle had seen him for a long time. He had the same look in his eye that he had when he was figuring out a particularly difficult new spell or a new idea. Elle knew she jut had to be patient, let him work through it. An interruption now could kill his train of thought. After a couple of minutes, Scorpious turned to her, eyes alight with discovery.

"We're operating under the illusion that this isn't all bullshit. That we haven't been fed a line." he began.

"It's unlikely." Elle scoffed.

"Why," Scorpious asked. "Why is it so unlikely? All we've got is Twig's word on this. Papers can be faked. And his story didn't quite add up when looking back on it. As good a thief as he is, how did he manage to slip past his guards without a wand for the required amount of time? How did he copy the documents without said wand? And the biggest one, why was an Auror handling his case? A washed up small timer on an assault charge? No way would an Auror be involved in such petty crime. That's the job of the Law Enforcement."

Elle thought about what Scorpious was saying and realised he was right. It didn't add up at all.

"And," she began excitedly. "If it was genuine, why didn't he want anything more substantial for his trouble? A favour? This isn't the Sopranos. No. He could have named his price."

"Good point," Scorpious conceded. "But who has anything to gain by making us believe that the Ministry is after us?"

"I don't know." Elle sighed, the excitement of the previous discovery draining out of her.

"No, nor do I."

"We can't just work under this assumption though Scorp," Elle warned. "It's too risky to put all our eggs in one basket."

"Yes, of course. Okay, first things first we need to confirm that this isn't coming from the Ministry and the Auror Department."

"How the hell do we do that?" Elle questioned.

"First off, Twig. If I'm wrong and this is all genuine then he'll still be around town. I'll get a few of our more discrete contacts to find him. However…."

"If they can't, then he's done his disappearing act and we know something's wrong and that he's involved." Elle continued.

"Precisely. Secondly, we need a source inside the Auror department." Scorpious said.

Elle scoffed.

"Come on Scorp, Auror's are all ex-Gryffindor's. No way are they going to talk to us. And they're all extensively vetted by Ron Weasley so we can't get any leverage on any of them."

"You're right, but luckily I know just the place to start." Scorpious said, holding up today's Daily Prophet front page.

"Joanne Joyce?" Elle questioned, confused.

"Yes, Joanne Joyce," Scorpious grinned. "The ex Slytherin who today got off a murder charge."

* * *

They exited the Chamber around an hour later, a plan firmly in place. It relied on speed. They had to gather as much information as possible first before they put the initial stage into action and they were therefore rushing towards the Entrance Hall and the front gates. It was going to be a long night. However, they hadn't even reached the second floor corridor when they were stopped by a tiny voice shouting Malfoy's name.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Malfoy sir!" a young boy in Slytherin robes approached.

"What is it?" Scorpious replied harshly, betraying his impatience.

"It's Mr Warrington and Miss Parkinson sir. They're duelling the Gryffindor's now on the third floor!"

"What's that got to do with me?" Scorpious asked.

"Mr Edwards sir. He told all us first years to find him or you if there was any trouble."

"Did he now?" Scorpious sneered. "I've not got time for this."

And with that he swept off down the corridor leaving Elle and the first year behind.

"Scorpious!" Eleonora called, rushing after him, shouting his name until he stopped and she caught up.

"Let's go." he asserted.

"No," Elle responded. "Remember what you said in the hut. You said you'd help him."

"Yes, but not now," he said firmly. "We have more important things to do in case you had forgotten."

"Look, I've got a feeling we're about to make even more enemies in the next few weeks. Let's not add Rufus and the whole of Slytherin to the list. At least not yet." Elle pleaded.

Scorpious closed his eyes and sighed. Inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly. Appeared to make up his mind.

"Fine. You," he shouted back to the first year still hovering. "Where are they?"

"Third floor near the Templar paintings sir."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Mustafa, sir."

"Okay Mustafa, you've done your house proud. Get back to the common room quickly, it's not safe to be wandering around the corridors alone these days."

"Thank you sir. Will do sir." the boy stammered before turning and disappearing round the corner, heading off towards the stairs and the dungeons.

"You loved him calling you 'sir' didn't you?" Elle mocked, as they started off towards the third floor quickly.

"Boy respects his elders. As he should."

"Should I start calling you sir then? Sir Scorpious of Twattery maybe?"

"Funny girl. Let's get moving."

A couple of shortcuts later, Scorpious and Elle arrived on the third floor and the corridor in question. As they turned the corner they were met with the sight of three figures dangling upside down in the air, the unmistakable green Slytherin robes touching the floor. Warrington, Parkinson and a fifth year neither of them could remember the name of. Vaguely recalled him as Parkinson's cousin. Or boyfriend. Who knew with those inbreeding pure bloods? As they drew closer, wands raised, pushing past the three hanging students who were moaning in pain, they came across the source of the problem. They looked straight into her eyes.

"I told you we'd see each other again soon." Scorpious smirked, wand pointed straight.

"The famous Scorpious Malfoy, rushing in to defend his housemates from little old me. I'm flattered." Lucy Weasley replied, her voice melodic, but at the same time steel. Elle looked into her eyes, searched around for some clue but the book was closed. She betrayed nothing, just exuded confidence from every pore of her body. Who was this girl?

"Speaking of, will you let them down now please." Scorpious asked, his tone slightly off to Elle's ears. Maybe nothing.

"And why would I do that, Malfoy?" Lucy questioned.

"Because I'm asking you to."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll make you."

"Is that a promise?" Lucy breathed. "You're such a tease Malfoy." she laughed.

Elle was surprised by the turn of conversation. She had never heard anyone talk to Scorpious like this. And something was off with the Malfoy boy as well. She had the feeling he was very much enjoying this exchange, confirmed as he flashed a smile at the brown haired girl in front of them. God was he flirting? Scorpious never flirts. She studied the girl in front of her. Supposed she was pretty. Nothing special though. Until you got to the eyes that is. Piercing grey, they were the right blend of enticing and mysterious. She would kill for eyes like that.

"Something to say Eleonora?" Lucy smirked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she recovered. "If you don't want to spend the next month in St Mungos, you'll do as he says and let them down." she said icily.

Lucy just smiled at her before raising her wand and muttering under her breath. All three Slytherin's fell to the ground with a crunch, crying out in pain. However, Elle thought that this had little to do with her threats. Had the feeling that Lucy Weasley didn't do anything unless she wanted to. The three picked themselves off of the ground, all raging.

"She's a psycho Malfoy!" Warrington exploded. "I think she's broken my fucking arm!"

"Better get yourself to the hospital wing then Gale." Lucy laughed.

"You bitch!" Warrington yelled. Out the way Scorpious, let me hex her!"

"No," Scorpious. "Get out of here, all of you."

"But Malfoy…." Warrington whined.

"GO WARRINGTON!" Scorpious yelled. "Why is it you I'm always cleaning up after? Got an answer? No? Then do yourself a favour and fuck off. NOW!"

Scorpious, Elle and Lucy were swiftly left alone in the ever darkening corridor. There was an awkward silence, and to be honest Elle felt like a spare part. Scorpious and Lucy were currently engaged in a staring contest leaving her forgotten.

"What happened?" Scorpious asked Lucy, penetrating the silence.

"Oh, you know how it is. Got a bit pissed off with Parkinson so thought I'd, you know, relieve some stress as it were." Lucy replied, an inscrutable half smile on her face.

"And the other two?"

"Jumped in to help. So they helped." she smirked.

"You know we can't let you get away with this," Elle interrupted the two. "It's Slytherin code."

"Is that so? What do you think Scorpious, going to teach me a lesson?" Lucy flirted.

"I think I'll let Elle do it."

"Oh, so you like to watch?" Lucy grinned.

Scorpious turned a shade red, barely noticeably, but he did. Elle couldn't help but have a little laugh at the boys expense.

"We haven't got time for this. We need to go," he directed towards Elle, although he was still glancing at Lucy. "We need to see Adelaide before the days out."

"Adelaide?" Lucy questioned. "Should I be jealous Scorpious?"

"Probably," Elle answered when it became clear that Scorpious wasn't going to. "She's much fitter than you. And she's got the whole older woman and edgy vibe, as opposed to the creepy, 'I think I'm so mysterious' one that you've got going on."

Lucy just smiled at her again. Elle didn't know if she found the girl really annoying or quite amusing. Maybe she fancied her, she mused. No, she decided quickly. Preferred people a bit more straightforward. She had enough enigmatic figures in her life.

"Let's go Elle." Scorpious asserted and both of them turned their backs on Lucy Weasley.

"Not even a goodbye?" she called mockingly. "You two are breaking my heart."

Elle flicked her the Vs as they walked down the corridor. However, they only got a few feet when a group of people burst around the corner, wands out, the Gryffindor Lion on their robes and all looking up for fight. Scorpious and Elle drew their wands and backed up slowly, pointing their weapons at the group in front who they began to recognise as they moved into the window light. About fifteen Gryffindor's stood before them, stopping to a standstill when they realised who they were facing.

"Let's have some fun." Lucy whispered in Scorpious' ear from behind him, before letting out a wail and running towards the group that included at least two of her cousins from what Elle could see.

"Oh, thank God you're here." Lucy sobbed as she threw herself into Dominque Weasley's arms.

"What the fuck is she playing at?" Elle hissed to Scorpious who just shrugged.

"What happened Lucy?" Dominique soothed.

"They were hhhh hexing mmm me Dom," she continued to fake sob, flashing Scorpious and Elle a grin over Dominique's shoulder. "The Jago girl wanted to use Crucio on me."

"Sshh, it's okay Lucy. Dee, take her back to Ravenclaw tower."

And with a last hidden smirk towards Scorpious and Elle, Lucy disappeared around the corner, leaving Scorpious and Elle alone with fifteen very angry Gryffindor's.

* * *

Elle composed herself, and cleared her mind. They'd work out Lucy Weasley's motives later. Now, they had to try to talk themselves out of this one. Although there was no-one in the group on first glance that could even be considered a threat to her and Scorpious, they were still severely outnumbered. Also, they didn't want Rufus Edwards to be breathing down their necks again, so it was important to try to resolve this without it coming to a duel. Not that that seemed likely.

"Looks like we got here just in time." remarked Dom, clearly the ringleader of this gang.

"Remind which one are you again?" Elle taunted. "Oh wait, you're supposed to be the hot Weasley. Not sure what all the fuss is about to be honest. Mind you, I suppose in comparison….."

"Don't talk about my family!" Dom exploded.

"Calm down Weasley." Scorpious attempted.

"You had my cousin in tears Malfoy. Fucking Slytherins, never changing. My father.."

As Dom went on a rant about the evil of the Slytherin house, Elle took the opportunity to take a closer look at the group in front. Had to stop herself from groaning out loud when she saw a lost and frightened looking girl in amongst them.

"Scorpious," she hissed, the Gryffindor's too busy cheering Dom on to notice. "Middle left."

"Fuck," Scorpious whispered as he saw what she was talking about. "If anything kicks off, you get her out the way. I'll cover you."

"…..you're all still Death Eater scum!" Dom concluded, her little speech over.

"Are you finished?" Scorpious asked condescendingly. "Excellent, well we'll just be off then. Busy day and all that."

"You're going nowhere Malfoy." said Tommy Finnegan, who they just noticed was in the group.

"Dried off now Finnegan?" Elle couldn't help herself.

"Look, just put down your wands, let us on our way and we'll forget this ever happened." Scorpious suggested. Despite his suspicion of the boy, he did not want to rile Rufus Edwards up any more by fighting Weasley's again. Although it was looking increasingly likely that they'd have to as no Gryffindor lowered their wand. Played his last card.

"Does Albus know you're here little Potter?" he asked, eyes resting on the shaking red-haired girl in the middle of the group, who was the only one to not have her wand raised. Turned towards Finnegan. "I can't imagine he'd be happy with you Tommy, letting his baby sister get involved in stuff like this. Everyone knows she's not cut out for it."

Elle felt a wave of sympathy for the youngest Potter, who looked so completely out of her depth. She had never been known to get into scrapes like this, had always been fiercely protected by her brothers who had quickly realised that she wasn't built like them. Wasn't built for conflict. But here she was, trembling like a leaf, being faced down by two of the most capable duellers in the school and under pressure from an angry group of housemates who wanted blood to raise her wand. It was a strange sensation, sympathising with a Potter.

"Lily's fine," Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother, asserted. "Aren't you?".

The Potter girl nodded, still trembling.

"You sure look it." Scorpious directed at her sarcastically.

"What did you do to Lucy, Malfoy?" Dom asked trying to sound threatening.

"Nothing. What is wrong with that girl? She some kind of sociopath?" Scorpious asked pointedly.

"Stupefy!" came a shout from the group. Elle lazily deflected it with a flick of her wand, sending the stunner back the way it came causing the Gryffindor's to duck.

Scorpious began to laugh. Elle joined him. Bloody Gryffindor's. So emotional.

"You really want to do this?" he asked. "Don't embarrass yourselves."

"Fifteen on two, Malfoy. I fancy our chances." sneered Dom.

"Take it then." Elle invited.

For a moment it was a standstill. Scorpious and Elle wouldn't attack first and the Gryffindor's were still hesitant. But Elle twitched and suddenly spells were raining down on them.

"Go!" Scorpious yelled, conjuring a vast defensive shield covering the both of them, spells bouncing off it.

Elle waved her wand, pointing it at Lily Potter who then flew towards them, as if lassoed by an invisible rope. Elle caught her before she crashed into the wall. Grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Look at me, look at me Lily," she yelled over the top of all the noise. The girl was frozen in shock. Slowly lifted her eyes up to Elle's. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. You're going to stay behind me okay. Okay?"

The Potter girl nodded numbly and Elle turned her attention back to the fight, smirking at the sight in front of her. Scorpious had kept his huge shield charm up and was just standing in the middle of the corridor inspecting his nails for all the Gryffindor's to see as they attempted to break down his defences.

"Seriously, I could do this all day." Scorpious grinned at Eleonora, the thrill of a fight helping them both to forget the hardships of the previous few days.

"Do you remember when we were in fourth year and this used to be an everyday occurrence?" Elle sighed wistfully, ignoring the commotion around her. "Is it wrong to miss fighting everyday?"

"Probably," Scorpious laughed. "What do you say we make things more interesting?"

"I'd say bring it on Malfoy."

"Don't attack them though. Just block. I've got something I want to try out" Scorpious said.

"Okay."

"Here we go then." Scorpious grinned.

He pulled his wand up and the shield charm disappeared, leaving them more vulnerable. It truly was something to see, the two of them in full flow. Deflecting everything, wands moving at the speed of light, a look of joy upon their faces as they went about it. Fifteen Gryffindor's couldn't touch the two best friends and they knew it. Lily Potter watched in awe as the two twirled around each other, fighting as one and as individuals at the same time, not even breaking sweat.

"Anytime now Scorp," Elle shouted gleefully. "This is getting boring."

"Alright."

He closed his eyes and drew his wand back, uttering the spell in his head as he threw himself forward like a baseball pitcher. Reams of silver shot out of his wand, forming at least twenty ghost-like Hawks in the air. Another flick, and they charged at the attackers in front of them, a cloud of fog billowing all around. The fog quickly cleared to reveal fifteen unconscious Gryffindor's on the floor.

"Where have my Hawks gone?" Scorpious asked confused, looking around.

"Probably just chasing down a straggler."

"I told you the ladies would love it. How cool was that." he bounced like a child.

"I'll admit, I find you sexually repulsive but even I'm a little turned on right now."

"You see," he grinned. "Never doubt me."

"They're not dead, are they?" a small voice spoke up.

"No Potter, just unconscious. You think I'd kill fifteen people?"

Whilst Scorpious got angry at the Potter girl, Elle could hear a sort of swishing sound in the distance getting closer. Looked down the corridor just in time.

"DUCK." she yelled, forcing Lily Potter down with her as Scorpious' army of Hawks soared over them.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY ATTACKING US MALFOY?" she shouted, attempting to fend them off with her wand.

"I DON'T KNOW! HOLD ON A SEC…"

He pointed his wand upwards, uttering incomprehensible spells before finally they all got sucked back into the tip with a crack, leaving the three lying on the floor, out of breath and submerged in fog.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Elle let out breathlessly.

"I've no idea Elle. It's like someone hijacked the spell, turned them around and shot them at us…."

From the distance came a shrill sound growing ever closer. As it got nearer it became obvious that it was someone whistling. Footsteps could be heard coming towards them. As the fog cleared, a figure emerged. Messy black hair, thick rimmed glasses, piercing green eyes, hands in pockets, taking in the scene around him. Whistling.

Albus Potter had finally arrived.


End file.
